The darkcorner in my heart will never be forgotten
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: something horribe and tragic has happened to Phineas and for the past ten years no one has spoken of it when it is mentioned all Isabella does it try to ease the pain so her and Ferb time travel to see that once smiling face of his includes music video
1. Remembrance

This thought accured to me a few days ago and I thought that it was awesome my oppinion it includes a music video that I also thought of ur going to need to listen to the song to get it

* * *

We were bored it's just me and Ferb it's been like that for a while just me and Ferb people who haven't witnessed or heard of the terrible event never approach me they are just left wondering that incident changed me and Ferb's life after it happened I was nothing he was nothing we were nothing without Phineas.

Life was was a swirling vortext of failure(as Baljeet would say) knowing were weren't able to bring him back. Through their entire lives they could build the most outragous things even before we met I could tell by the glimmer in his eyes. He had an impact on ever persons lives whom of which he has met and every person told him the same thing, but I or he didn't need to hear that from anyone else, because we could just tell that he was the most obtimistic, caring, kind, and smartest person on earth. If he could choose between helping Candace about her Jeremy problems or to make everyday summer he would choose to help Candace with her problem instead of choosing the other choice and being selfish, but we still weren't able to bring him back (**sorry guys I got a little subsided with describing Phineas that I forgot what I was talking about)**.

My thoughts were interuppted as Ferb says,"why don't we time travel again."

I just respondby saying. "Nahh ya got anything else."

"sorry I was't the creative one the one to...", but just then he stopped knowing that he was trailing off to a topic that no one would like to discuss especially that two people it effected the most. To avoid any further discussion on the topic that we were on I changed the subject.

"yeah what did you say about the time traveling thing", I say back.

"umm sure lets go", he responds. Ever since he left we have tried to make the most of our vacations like he would want us to do, but we could not satisfy the other kids in the Tri-state area like he did. He would put a smile on every kids face from the time they builded the rollercoaster to the most recent projects they did that involved every kid in the tri-state area. We both wanted to go and for the exact same reason we wanted to talk to him for one last time and I know what your thinking why don't we just go back and try to prevent it from happening, but whatever we try to do it won't work because father time is mysterious he works in mysterious ways.

* * *

yeah guys I hoped you liked it plz don't flame and if you really want me to update you would review and plus you know you wanna know wat happens but ur still going to have to review to find out. just to let u ppl know you could keep messaging me to make it ten votes because thats how many is required for me to finish the chapter no matter how many votes you put in you will still count as one so don't waste your time(not being mean just being real


	2. When it happened

_Some of you were wondering What happened and I'm bout to tell you now and sorry about the last chapter I was being a jerk at the end I hope this makes up for it._

Ferb's POV

It was a normal night in Danville well not for Phineas because it was his last, but none of us knew that. If only we took more precautions and made sure nothing was out of place then he would still be with us, but he's gone.

MY POV

They were getting ready for bed Phineas was brushing his teeth and Ferb was putting on his pajamas. He was feeling kinda jumpy from their activity of the day. "Come on Ferb if you keep jumping something is bound to happen." Phineas said inbetween brushing his teeth.

"I'm sorry I can't help it bouncing all around to day has me like this."Ferb says continuing to bounce around.

"Well your going to get tired sooner or later." He said spitting one last time and walking over to Ferb. "Come on lets go to bed".He said getting into his bed.

"Alright." Ferb says jumping onto his, but once he did the floor started to shake and the lightbulb came crashing down.

"See that's what I was talking about." Phineas says looking over to me. Soon mom comes in and says.

"How did this happen?"

"Ferb". Phineas says ratting me out. Ferb just glared at him and he smiles.

"Ferb come clean it up... and Phineas stop ratting."

"Alright."They both say as they get up. Ferb got up to get the broom and dustpan and Phineas got up to get a new light bulb. Once Ferb was finished Phineas came back delivering bad news.

"We don't have anymore lightbulbs."

"Aww man." Ferb says.

"Hey we can just use a candle." Phineas says trying to see the light in the situation.

"Alright." Ferb say as Mom comes back with a lighter and says.

"I'll get more lightbulbs tomorrow, but as for now you two get to bed."

"Alright mom". They both say as Phineas climbs into his bed and Ferb sat on his bed. Just then it falls.

"Aww come on." Ferb said as he quickly got up and Mom comes into the room and sighs.

"We'll fix it in the morning." She says before she exits.

"I'll just sleep on the sofa."Ferb said

"Alright." Phineas says as he settles himself to grabs his sheets and cover and head on out the door. On the way out Ferb didn't notice how hard he slammed the door and the candle fell onto the floor and the candle liquid slid through the crack in the wood floor all over the place (Floor) and once the fire got to the end of the liquid everything started to catch on fire. Ferb lay on the sofa asleep until he is aroused by Candace and Mom.

"What's wrong." Ferb says as he says as they make their way into the backyard and look at the second floor of the house... it was on fire. Mom started to call the fire department.

"Hello."

"Hello my house is on fire we need you."

"Alright Ms we will be right there but before they got off of the phone I interrupted.

"Umm mom... where is Phineas?"Ferb asked a little worried, then her eyes widened.

"Oh My God!!! Phineas!!!!!" she says as she dropped the phone. She was about to rush inside, but the Fire Department blocked her from the doorway. "What are you doing my son is in there?"

"We know Ma'am we are on going inside now." He said as a few of the firefighter ran in while others put out the Isabella, her Mom, Baljeet, his Mom, Buford, and Irving arrived. Isabella rushed over to me and said.

"Whats going on?"

"What does it look like a FIRE!!!"

"Hey where's Phineas?"

"Inside!!!"Soon after the fire was put out and all of the firefighters were out except one who had the mission to find Phineas. He came out a few minutes after the rest. Once he was out he took off his helmet and Mom rushed over to him.

"Well... Where is my son???" she aked as worried as ever.

"Ma'am you might not want to hear this butwhen I went inside to the room." He started and everybody was listening. "I looked in the bed... and he was already _Dead_".

_I hoped you guys liked it I am screwed up in the head I don't need youtelling me that I already know. Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
